Just try it!
by Kisia-chan
Summary: Naruto gives Sasuke a gift for their anniversary, and in return he asks for something that Sasuke may not be to comfortable with. Can he convince his boyfriend, or is it a lost cause?   SasuNaruSasu For AdoAdo-chan


**Just a quick little one-shot type deal that I may or may not add a second chapter too. I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke. (If I did, I think the fangirls would faint.)**

Naruto moaned gently his blue eyes fluttering shut as he stroked himself in the shower. Chewing his lip as he visualized his boyfriend's pleasure strewn body writhing beneath him, dark hair clinging to his heart shaped face. Pumping faster until he came with a loud moan and soft utter of his lovers name.

Naruto couldn't count the times they'd made love, but never had he actually gotten the prideful Uchiha to lay uke, though the thought made Naruto moan like no other. Sasuke though, would have nothing to do with the idea. He refused to be the submissive partner. He'd had reasonable excuses to remain seme so far, such as Naruto was smaller than him, and more sensitive to his emotions, but those were starting to become void. Over the course of 3 months Naruto'd grown taller, and broader. Now standing at a whopping 5'10 he stood 3 inch's taller than Sasuke, and was far more muscular than the slender Uchiha. Sasuke was strong, no way to deny it, but he was built tiny and feminine.

"Naruto are you done in there?" An annoyed voice asked banging on the door. "Yeah, hold your horses Uchiha." Naruto yelled back.

"The only thing remotely horse like creature I own happens to be the jackass hogging my shower," Sasuke grumped before walking away. Naruto listened to his boyfriends steps head into the living room and smiled. Sasuke could be so cute when he got grumpy. Naruto slid out of the shower and toweled himself off, still trying to completely shake off the after math of his climax. Slipping into his pants and boxers he slung his shirt over his shoulder with his towel.

"You know, you could have come in the shower with me." Naruto yelled playfully as he exited the bathroom.

"I would, but even then you hog up the hot water." Sasuke sighed, spread out on the couch. He looked content, like a fat house cat who just finished eating a huge bowl of creamer. Naruto grinned and crawled on to the couch, resting himself on Sasuke's chest and wrapping his arms around the boys thin waist.

"Tsk, you're going to catch a cold dobe." Sasuke said tugging the towel free and setting it on Naruto's head, drying the blond mess himself.

"Hn, not while I have you to take care of me teme." Naruto replied with a happy sigh. Sasuke scoffed.

"Baka." He said smirking down at the blond. "You're lucky I love you dobe."

"Oh wow you're in a good mood," Naruto chuckled, pushing himself forward to kiss the Uchiha. "And here I thought you were grumpy."

"Well, I figured I'm not allowed to be mad at you today." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked grinning, Sasuke's words were as good as a get out of jail free card.

"Baka dobe, you really don't know what today is?" Sasuke said trying to scowl at the blond, instead he just ended up pouting.

"Is today special?" Naruto asked blinking up at Sasuke. His eyes traveled over to their calendar. "June 20th… OH! Its our anniversary!"

"Bravo dobe." Sasuke said pushing the blond back.

"Aw come on Sasuke! I'm sorry, I'm bad with dates you know that!" Naruto whined. "I got you a really cool gift if that helps! I got it months ago cause I knew you'd like it!"

"Really?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I'll go get it right now!" Naruto said leaping up and sprinting down the hallway. Sasuke frowned, mentally debating where in hell Naruto could have hidden the present. Sasuke normally figured out if Naruto was hiding something before the blond even got past the front door. It was always some where obvious, like his closet or under the stair ways. Naruto came rushing back out of their room grinning like mad with a box in his hands. A box Sasuke'd seen at least a dozen times before in his own closest under a pile of his old school books. No wonder he hadn't found it.

"What is it?" Sasuke taking it from Naruto as the blond slid behind him so he could lean on his shoulder and watch.

"Open it and find out." Naruto urged grinning like a mad man.

Sasuke sighed and tugged open the lid, finding a small envelope inside. Discarding the box, Sasuke opened the envelope, his eyes widening as he found two passports and two tickets to Japan.

"I figured you'd like to go back and see you're family for 4th July, I was gonna tell you next week." Naruto said watching the silent Uchiha, suddenly unsure of his present. Sasuke was unnaturally quiet even for him. In a flash the raven haired boy turned and tackled his boyfriend in a tight hug.

"Baka dobe!" Sasuke huffed, breathing unevenly. Naruto grinned, the boy looked as though he was on the verge of either tears or beating the crap out of him. Coming from Sasuke, both were signs that he'd done a good job picking his gift. Sasuke was always talking about how much he missed his brother, who'd sent Sasuke to live with a close family friend when he was 6 due to the murder of their parents. Naruto had been saving for a whole year so they could go stay at the Uchiha Estate for a month. He'd even taken the liberty to call Sasuke's brother Itachi and arrange it.

"When do we leave?"

"The 30th." Naruto said smirking.

Sasuke set the envelope to the side and straddled the blonds hips, kissing him so fiercely Naruto was pressed into the sofa by the 18 year old boy. Naruto gladly kissed back, opening his lips and licking Sasuke's playfully. Purring in content Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck, making the older boy moan. He loved it when Sasuke purred, it was one of his sexiest habits.

"I think I know away to pay you back," Sasuke said smiling at Naruto, making the blonds heart flutter, Sasuke was beautiful when he smiled like that, it was rare, since the closest thing to a smile Sasuke ever gave was his smirk.

Sasuke tugged at Naruto's pants, kissing down the blonds chest. Naruto swallowed, knowing full well how Sasuke was planning to thank him. Resting up on his elbows, he watched Sasuke loosen Naruto's sweats and released the already half hard cock beneath. With out hesitation, Sasuke licked the length, making his boyfriend moan, hips arching ever so slightly in encouragement. Sasuke didn't often offer up this kind of service for free, only when he was really happy with Naruto and didn't mind pleasuring him with oral. So to have Sasuke taking in his cock, was a rare pleasure, that Naruto loved.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, pulling the black haired boy up to kiss him. "You know what would show me you were really thankful?"

"hmm?" Sasuke asked, trailing from Naruto's mouth down to his neck.

"Come with me," Naruto panted pulling Sasuke reluctantly away from his neck. He dragged his boyfriend to the bedroom and sat on the bed, pulling Sasuke into his lap, which Sasuke straddled with no complaint.

"So what is it you want me to do Naru-chan?" Sasuke purred seductively, making Naruto moan. Sasuke was very serious when it came down to it, but once you had him in bed, he was one of the sexiest things alive.

"I want you to listen to me." Naruto said firmly grabbing the boys arms. "We've been together a long time now, and I've never pressed this, but I'd really like to be seme this time Sasuke."

"No." Sasuke said flatly, going to pull away, but Naruto refused to let go.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, "Give me one good reason, do you only like me for the fact I'll lay bitch?"

"No that's not it Naruto." Sasuke sighed, clearly aggravated. "I just don't like the idea of it, theres nothing wrong with being uke, I just don't like the idea of being at someones mercy in that way… I'm seme, cause I know I can always take care of you…"

"You don't think I can take care of you Sasuke?" Naruto asked frowning.

"I didn't mean it like that dobe…" Sasuke huffed looking away. "I don't want to talk about this."

"You never want to talk about this!" Naruto said loudly, making Sasuke flinch slightly. He hated yelling. "I always let you have your way, but what about me Sasuke? Everytime I show a slight means of being dominate, you get all closed off and angry at me!"

"Naruto I want to make you happy, but why do I have to be the uke to do that!" Sasuke hissed back at him.

"That's not the fucking point Sasuke. You're ALWAYs the seme, and I've NEVER had sex with anyone else, so I was just wondering how it was." Naruto growled standing up and letting the Uchiha topple to the floor. "If I knew why you were so opposed to it, maybe I wouldn't push it, but gods know why you don't fucking trust me enough to open up that much. You're not even willing to reach a compromise on it!"

Sasuke looked down at the floor, his face crimson and eyes stricken. Naruto was pissed, which wasn't normal. Yeah they had fights but never like this, where Sasuke didn't know how to fix it with out either of them significantly paying for it. He couldn't let this fight end like this though. He needed Naruto, and he really did want the blond to be happy.

"I'm fucking scared okay?" Sasuke yelled finally as he saw Naruto reach for the door to leave.

"What?" Naruto asked gapping.

"I said… I'm scared." Sasuke said softer this time. "The only time I've ever come close to being uke… wasn't pleasant."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said joining his lover on the floor. "What do you mean? I thought you said I was your first…"

"You were," Sasuke sighed, "I said close didn't I?"

"What happened?" Naruto pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said looking up at the blond. "It was back in freshman year…"

"Sasuke, please tell me. I need to know." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's neck and pulling him close, pressing him to his chest.

"Its not that major, I'm just being stupid about it." Sasuke grumbled.

"You're never stupid Sasuke, so just tell me." Naruto insisted.

"When… when we were in fresh man year, remember that day I came to lunch with a huge black eye and limping, and I said I fell down the third story steps?" Sasuke sighed, "That was a lie, the science teacher had me pinned over his desk… he was gonna take me, but I managed to get away."

Naruto felt a hot flash run through his senses, rage filling him as he thought back to the creepy teacher Orochimaru, who always wanted to have Sasuke stay after class. Sasuke always told him to fuck off, but Naruto'd never thought too much on it.

"Sasuke, you know I'd never hurt you." Naruto promised.

"I know, its just when ever I think about letting you be seme, his words flash in my head and the memory kicks in." Sasuke sighed, "Its so stupid…"

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"What a pretty little bitch, no wonder everyone wants such a pretty little uke like you to play with, maybe if I'm gentle you'll be a good fuck for another time." Sasuke quoted perfectly.

"Sasuke, you're so much more than a simple fuck." Naruto growled. "You're a smart, and extremely amazing man that I wouldn't give up for the worlds supply of ramen and eternity to eat it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and smirked.

"You express it strangely, but I'm glad I'm more important to your ramen." Sasuke sighed.

"I wish I could make you see that just because you lay uke, doesn't make you disposable," Naruto sighed, "But I won't press it anymore."

Sasuke sighed, his eyes closing as he lay on Naruto's chest. His cheeks flushed pink as he shifted.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked finally. "Being taken I mean, at first? Did I hurt you when we first-"

"A little yeah, but that's just cause I wasn't use to it. Once you're in, its amazing." Naruto said grinning, looking at it that way he could reason out staying the uke, your practically pampered.

Sasuke grumbled something inaudible and shifted himself so he was once again straddling the blond. He stayed still for a moment, before gingerly kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto frowned, there was something different about Sasuke doing this, maybe it was cause he was just forced to have an emotional episode with Naruto. It was one of the things Sasuke hated to do, sharing wasn't his specialty.

"If I let you do this… you're not allowed to ever complain about me not wanting to lay uke again." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto's eyes widened and he rolled Sasuke over onto the bed, kissing him fiercely.

"You'd let me? Even after what you just told me?" Naruto asked gently.

"Naruto. I'm giving you _one_ chance to do this. If you don't take the initiative in the next five seconds, I'm going to walk out and you'll never get the chance to be seme again." Sasuke growled.

Naruto grinned and kissed him, trailing his hands down Sasuke's sides making him squirm. Though he denied it, the raven was fairly ticklish. Sasuke's hands instinctively went to Naruto's hair, and waist. Gripping the pale wrists he pinned them down, getting an annoyed grunt.

"I'm in charge this time Sasu-chan~" Naruto purred grinning.

"Don't push it." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto hummed and tugged the dark blue shirt off of his boyfriend, followed by his pants. Sasuke frowned, and squirmed a bit.

"What are you doing?" He asked yelping as Naruto ripped off his boxers, jerking him a bit.

"I want to see all of you." Naruto purred kissing him gently, needing at Sasukes hip with his thumb. Sasuke blushed slightly and squirmed, Naruto'd seen him naked millions of times, but he'd never felt this vulnerable, he was always in charge. Naruto kissed down his chest, taking his time to make sure Sasuke could enjoy this. He licked around one of the boys nipples, making him gasp slightly. He suckled gently, running his hand over the other one to simulate the same attention.

"Nn, Naruto." Sasuke sighed, cheeks flushed still. "Foreplay is nice, but please just get to it."

"Don't be impatient Sasu!" Naruto scolded playfully, "I want to make this enjoyable for you."

"Naruto, I just want this over with." Sasuke said pulling the blond down to kiss him. He slipped his hand down and massaged Naruto's still hard length, getting a moan out of the older boy. "Please?"

Naruto growled and kissed Sasuke firmly. Slidding down he gripped the boys cock and pumped it, making Sasuke buck up in surprise. Thumbing the tip gently, he watch Sasuke groan and grip the blankets tightly in his fist. Naruto pouted slightly, he wanted to see Sasuke writhe in passion, not force himself to remain calm and collected. Moving down he kissed Sasuke's inner thigh, massaging the junction between his leg and pelvic. Moving over slowly, he licked Sasuke's cock, swirling his tongue at the tip and getting a loud moan from the Uchiha.

"Ahh, Naruto…" he moaned softly burying his hand in the blond hair, eyes clouded slightly as he watched. He reached for the lube next to the bed and smiled Sasuke'd dropped it there the night before so the Uchiha really didn't see what was to come. Spilling some onto his fingers, Naruto carefully coated his fingers and slid them up to Sasuke's entrance, as he took the entire length into his mouth sucking hard. Sasuke made a loud yelp as Naruto's finger pressed into him with out much pause to ease in. Squirming his ass around, Sasuke made a face.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked gently smirking.

"It… naah… feels weird!" Sasuke gritted out. Naruto licked his cock again, working it gently to keep it hard as he began inserting the second finger. Sasuke whimpered arching out to try and get away from the persistent fingers. Gripping his hip with his free hand, Naruto continued to stretch Sasuke out, rocking his fingers in and out as he scissor'ed them, his mouth working Sasuke's length to distract him in the process.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, cheeks darking as he squirmed. "This isn't very pleasant!"

"Ssh, just relax Sasuke." Naruto said, sliding his third finger into Sasuke, making the boy whine in discomfort. Stretching them one last time he began thrusting them in slowly, searching for Sasuke's prostate. The blonds slender fingers didn't have to search long, brushing against the nerves, Sasuke arched up his moan catching in his throat in a gasp of surprise. Naruto's cheeks flushed red, his cock throbbing painfully at the site. This is what he'd seen in his fantasies, but so much better.

"Naruto, please," Sasuke groaned, "Just get on with it!"

Naruto nodded dumbly, watching Sasuke squirm as he continued to stroke his prostate. Finally unable to ignore his own need, Naruto stripped fully and hovered over Sasuke, kissing him firmly before dragging him a little to the center of the bed. Pulling Sasuke's legs over his arms, hooking one over his shoulder he leaned forward kissing Sasuke despite bending him in half.

"I love you Sasuke…" He said softly.

"I love you too Naruto," Sasuke said, his tone softer than usual and a little uneasy. Naruto kissed him again, making his way down the Uchiha's neck as he pressed himself into Sasuke. The raven haired boy gasped, his body arching slightly as the thick member penetrated him. Naruto was much thicker than three fingers, making him gasp in pain, eyes watering slightly.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he kissed Sasuke gently, thrusting his hips a little making the boy whimper.

"Y-yeah," Sasuke gasped, "Just get moving!"

Naruto nodded thrusting in more and pulling out. Sasuke yelped as he slammed back in, his flushed face twisted in pain. Naruto moaned as he clenched around him, leaning down he pulled Sasuke close thrusting more. Slowly the whimpers became moans and gasps of pleasure. Naruto shifted his hips and slammed in, making Sasuke cry out in pleasure. Naruto grinned, he'd found his prostate again. Thrusting in the same spot and motion, he watched as Sasuke's back arched off the bed, his moan playing beautifully in his ears.

"Oh god, Naruto." Sasuke moaned, cheeks flushing red. "H-harder!"

Naruto grinned and placed his hands on either side of him, rocking his hips down hard and fast. Sasuke moaned tossing his head back and forth as he tried to keep himself from being to loud. It was one of his worse habits, stifling himself when he got close to climax. Now that Naruto was the one in charge though, he wasn't going to allow it. Slamming in hard he ruthlessly pounded into the teenager, Sasukes moans grew louder and more desperate, his arms clinging to Naruto. It didn't take long before Sasuke's muscles began to clench singling his pleasure coming to an abrupt climax. Sasuke's back arched and he cried out, Cumming all over his and Naruto's stomach. Naruto moaned thrusting in and out of the clenching muscles as Sasuke road out his orgasm. With one deep hard thrust he released himself inside of his boyfriend. Sasuke groaned, cheeks flushing as he felt the heat spread inside him. It was defiantly strange, but not over all un enjoyable.

"I love you." Naruto said grinning stupidly down at the boy. "How was your first time as Uke?"

Sasuke made a face and wiggled, signaling Naruto needed to pull out lest he pop his boyfriends hip out of place pressing down on his legs.

"I guess it wasn't to bad." Sasuke admitted.

"Hn… so will I get a round two on top tonight?" Naruto asked grinning. "You're so adorable when you're on bottom, I have to see it again!"

Sasuke blushed and struck the blond on the head.

"Well you are." Naruto whined pathetically.


End file.
